Peace and Cake are lies!
by Death Angel Productions
Summary: The peace mission to Sekkari enters a final stage. With the knowledge that the Sekkari are Force ghosts, Raru has resolved to bring them peace. No matter the cost Note: this story contains multiple original characters. Second note: OC submissions open.
1. Chapter 1

Peace is like cake, They are Both Lies!

(A/N): So I have been snooping around on the Star Wars forums recently and I have found an interesting idea. An honour bound Sith. Now when I say Sith, I simply mean someone who follows the Sith Code of:

Peace is a lie, there is only passion  
Through Passion, I gain strength  
Through strength , I gain power  
Through power, I gain victory  
Through victory, my chains are broken  
The Force shall free me

Not the mass murderers that the title Sith has been associated with. My interpretation is that as you progress through the code you will eventually become free and ironically at peace. I believe the case to be, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion" is a whistle blown at the Jedi Code of "there is no emotion, there is peace". So all I am really trying to pull off here is a believable and honourable Sith.

All in all, I am writing this as a challenge to the stereotypical view of Sith being heartless murderers. I ask you only give me some feedback.

Oh yeah the time frame is in the middle of the Clone Wars, before stage two.

- Prologue -

A long time ago, before time began there was the Cake

We know not where it came from, all we know is that it gave us a purpose, a mission

Some to destroy it,

Others to save it.

The rest of us?

Well, we just want a piece of cake.

But like others have come say later

Pieces of cake are lies, there are only passions

- Chapter one – A Sith not out to kill us? Yeah right! -

A hooded and cloaked young man stumbles forward on to the steps leading up to a huge building he looks up. Misery fills his thoughts. _ Blast. This is the Jedi temple. I am so dead. Well at least I might die by the hands of the Jedi._ Thus he wills for his legs to support him, he orders his arms to draw his lightsaber and fight, but, against his orders, his knees betray him sending him to the ground. He wills to stay upright, yet even then the exhaustion in his body outweighs his will. _Perhaps a merciful Jedi will slit my throat and I die here. Oh wait killing is my shtick. _ He almost laughs at the predicament. He gazes up as a brown robe person bends over him as the world fades to black.

His eyes slide open, his mind already calculating the time he was out with the help of the force. _Well it looks like I have been out for a few days at least._ Turning his head, he looks out the window to his right. _So peaceful, almost like home... _his thoughts wander into nostalgia. He snaps out of it hearing the door open and a girl his age walks in, wearing the traditional Jedi robes. "I see you have- whaaa!" the robes trailing behind her get caught in the door and she falls flat on her face. "Woken up" She finishes from her new vantage point.

"Indeed" he stands up and opens the door so that she could pull in her robes. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"The Jedi Council wants me to stay with you in case you are not a Jedi." _So you can kill me_, he adds mentally, "They mentioned that they could detect the Force in you they just could not tell which side." She informs "So I am to observe for what side you use."

His thoughts turn dark _they should have checked my lightsaber then killed me when I was on the ground._ "And just how do you intend on finding out?" he questions, with an inquiringly raised eyebrow.

"Well we are expecting an attack from the Sith anytime now so, if you fight for them we will soon know." She smiles, confident in her methods.

_Blast that smile is infectious. _He smiles as well. _Well if the Sith show up it will be the last thing that Sith ever does. _"Tread lightly, for arrogance is a path to the Dark Side... Then again every emotion is..." He jokes "My name is Elias Kaiin. Might I ask of yours?"

"Definitely a Jedi" she laughs cheerfully. "Raru Kymari, Jedi Apprentice."

An explosion rings out from the upper levels of the temple. "Well looks like we got company, but not the friendly, 'let's have tea!' kind."

Raru laughs again "Funny guy. Well we should go help. This way." the usual pair reach the source of the explosion. A Sith wielding two lightsabers fights a certain hot-headed Jedi and his apprentice. The Jedi and his apprentice are driven out of the room and into the main hall past Elias and Raru. Elias hefts up a huge metal plate. The Sith leaves the room following her targets. WHAM! The metal meets flesh as the Sith staggers back disorientated. The Jedi apprentice uses her purchased time to remove from her grip her two weapons. A second sith enters the room and kicks the unsuspecting Elias aside and knocks out the Apprentice who disarmed his ally.

Elias staggers to his feet shaking a bit _How dare they kidnap her. _His people's code of honour, he follows that code first and the Sith Code second, dictates 'one shall not harm a woman'. He sees kidnapping her to be in direct conflict with his code that he follows. Limping after them he makes it out to the roof where the other Sith are holding her. "Hand her over to me, you filthy excuse for Sith."

The Sith laughs "What happened to peace, Jedi?"

Now it is Elias' turn to laugh "Peace? Ha! Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength, through strength I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me!" The extremely young Sith Lord declares. "Once my chains are broken I am free! What I choose to do with my freedom is up to me. Now I choose to avenge the deaths of my people. The entire planet sacked and burned." He step forward drawing, igniting and slashing in one movement. This fluid precision throws off the Sith's sense of balance as he continues his assault. Pushing the Sith back and back with is crimson blade, he pauses, the tip of his saber right at the Adam's apple.

"Well done, boy! Now strike me down and take my place as a Sith." The Sith by the name of Tyranus orders.

Raru wakes up enough to see Elias with the Sith at saberpoint, "Don't listen to him."

Elias smirks "You underestimate me, Tyranus. Killing randomly on my planet is not strength. If an opponent is at your mercy, particularly one that has wronged you, the strongest thing to do is spare him. not kill him. I am one of my people first, a Sith second." He lowers his blade "You are hereby under arrest by the order of the Grand Army of the Republic." The young man turns to his friend laying on the ground, as the Clones cuff the terrorist and take him away. "So how you doing?" He kneels down only to find a lightsaber to his neck. "Ah I see, that is just how it is then." He rest his other knee on the ground and hangs his head, waiting for her judgement.

More Jedi Masters walk up the stairs behind her, seeing the Sith on his knees lightsaber in front of him, his hand resting curled on his thighs. Her blade pointing at his head with his face cast to the ground. "Apprentice what are you doing? He carries a lightsaber!"

"Ya one of the wrong colour." She replies. "He is a Sith, he said so himself." Raru replies contemplating. "Tell me this why did you not turn and fight the Jedi?"

"I owe the Jedi this, you saved my life when I was near death at their doorstep." Elias confesses "Your Order, however shallow, offered me condolence on the loss of my people and my planet. I acted only to repay that debt." He laugh sounds broken when it sings forth from his lungs "And look what helping the Jedi got me. An all expenses paid execution!" His smile appears again, saddened and downcast. He raises his head to look straight forward "Make up your mind. Is my saving your life and protecting your Order enough to negate the unforgivable sin of being a Sith?"

"Killing you for what you believe in and nothing more... is that right? How can that be right? You sound like you would not have killed anyone, anywhere. Unless it was in self-defense" raru guesses.

"You are correct, but is that enough to forgive me of being a Sith?" Elias questions sadly.

"That is not my decision to make. You are hereby detained for questioning here in the Jedi Temple" Raru declares.

Temple guards walk up and take Elias by the arms to their holding cells. He feels weightless before being thrown into the room. "Well, thanks for the warning, chief!" _ugh just great and here I was hoping to die yet still living... _he lays himself down on to his back and drifts off to sleep. His dreams evade him leaving him with darkness.

He opens his eyes slowly the next day to see the door to his holding cell opening and Temple Guards standing outside. In walks Raru "Elias the council will see you now." Sorrow written on her face. Elias stands and silently follows her out of the room. The formal procession reaches the elevator just before the council. Elias, two of the guards, and Raru walk into it.

Not a word was said by any of the occupants of that elevator. The entire group all understood the gravity of the situation. One was a man heading to his execution, one the young woman sending him there, the guards are witnesses only to the silence of the other two speech is not required of them.

The four walk into council room. Elias strides forward, arrayed in the glory of a Sith Lord with the presence and pride to boot, forward to the center of the room. Raru stands back by the door. The two Guards joining the other two already in the middle of the room should he attempt anything like escape.

Elias lowers himself to his knees allowing the Jedi council take the lightsaber placed on his hip for inspection. "Familiar with me you are not I sense Sith?"

"Indeed sir I am not" He informs.

"Grandmaster of Jedi, Yoda I am." He pauses to looks at the style of the lightsaber. The handle is extended beyond the length of standard hilts. In fact it looks as if you could fit three human hands around it comfortably "Your lightsaber, indeed, this is hmm?" the green midget in the middle of the assembled Jedi questions.

"Yes Master Yoda it is my lightsaber" Elias confirms, staring dead ahead.

"Confess do you to being a Sith and an enemy, therefore, of the Jedi?" Yoda questions again searching in the depths of the emotionless eyes of the Sith, a rare sight indeed.

"I do confess to adhering to the ancient Sith Code. Though as to my being an enemy of the Jedi... let my actions speak for me..." He confesses taking a deep breath and releasing the held air.

"You actions speak of pride, of arrogance, of revenge yet that lack the negative emotions of the Sith how is that?" one of the other Jedi Masters speak up.

" 'Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength I gain power through power I gain victory through victory my chains are broken the force shall free me', I am free from the chains of anger, hate and rage. I need them not, so why use them needlessly?" Elias responds.

"Fair enough." the one who questioned him last accepts the response.

"The council has come to a decision on this matter" the Sith Lord believes the Jedi who said this to be Mace Windu.

To be continued!

(A/n): Cliffhanger much? Well tune in later, I might have another chapter for ya some time next week probably!


	2. Chapter 2

Peace and Cake are Lies! Chapter two

The air holds so much tension, that even the thought of igniting a lightsaber could cut through the atmosphere of the Jedi Council.

"And what is this decision you speak of?" Elias asks, hoping to hear his fate. "What is it? Exile? Execution? Jail time?" he voice holds just a bit too much joy for all the dark fates he could have.

"No. Not for you, death is. Life, only, you have." Yoda speaks in his usual speech pattern. "Give you a chance, we will. Prove your sincerity, you must."

"We have trials set up to test whether you are speaking the truth or not." Mace Windu informs the Sith Lord next.

"We are dispatching Raru to handle a mission for peace, however, she must go through the mission leaving her lightsaber here." Obi wan mentions "Your goal is make sure she achieves the peace. Without her, or yourself, killing anyone."

"Yes Jedi." Elias bows in respect, having been freed from his cuffs and risen to his feet. His eyes light up "So when do we leave?"

"At noon, today, your cruiser leaves" Yoda explains.

"I should apologize, I am not familiar with many of you, so please do tell." he asks. After the long and boring ordeal of the council's introductions, Elias politely dismisses himself "It is nice to meet you all, but it is getting late, I should get ready if I am to leave after lunch," He deduces.

"Very well, prepare your belongings and get some rest. This mission is meant to test you both. One of you is there to ensure peace, and if that peace cannot be reached."

"Then I am deal with any conflict that arises?" He nods his understanding.

"Yes, that is your mission." Obi-wan confirms "Achieve peace with as few deaths on either side though."

"Yes sir" Elias salutes and makes towards the elevator. After walking around for a bit, wondering '_where could I get a pot of hot water?' _ he walks into the cafeteria of the temple and grabs some hot water and head back to his room using the force to both hold the container of water and to heat it. He sits down and prepares a traditional pot of tea.

"Well, you're ready early." Raru notes, seeing his bags packed already. "I have not seen anyone so ready to go anywhere on a mission before."

"It is a common enough sight among my people to be ready very early before they do anything. And, once they finished preparations, my people then prepare a pot of tea. I understand that the tea helps both calm and prepare yourself for the task." He smiles as he finish his explanation.

She speaks, her voice holding her confusion "That's strange..." her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What is strange?" Elias questions politely.

"Well... It seems odd that though you claim to be a Sith yet you don't have a problem with the Jedi?" Raru asks, walking in. She surveys the very clone-like quarters of the Sith (Meaning everything functions and very few decorations, though he does have some stunning murals on the wall) . After the Should-be Enemy of the Jedi motions to a second mat on the floor she takes a spot, knowing that this will be a long story.

He pours the tea into a second cup for her "Here you go," and Force levitates the cup of tea over to her. After taking a sip of his unsweetened tea, Elias breathes out, "It is not that I don't have a problem with the Jedi, I am good at hiding my problem with the Jedi..."

Raru takes a swig of her tea, "So what is the problem you are so good at hiding?" Finding the unsweetened tea not to her liking, asks "Is there any sugar?"

He motions to the container of sugar before continuing his complaint "My issue is: How can they justify letting an entire planet die just because they would not hand over one stinking Sith? And then when a Different Sith from that world shows up they welcome him with almost open arms? Just to send him on a mission that sounds like he is going to end up as blaster fodder!" Elias laughs once at the notion.

"Hmm... good point... Why did I not think of that?" she thinks aloud looking to the ceiling,

"Perhaps because you aren't in my shoes." Elias retorts before returning to his tea.

After a dragged out silence, Raru glances boredly at the chrono, and pipes up."Well it is almost time for launch, it's probably a good idea to go there now."

"Right."Elias finishes his cup of tea. Attaching his Lightsaber to his hip he considers something,_ Why did they let ME go there with my Lightsaber, yet not let her take hers. _He rises and follows her at a distance, musing over this, _They WANT me to kill someone then... a politician I might not agree with? Well one way or another, I am not going to kill a civilian without reason._

The odd pair walk into the gathering area of the Jedi Temple. Hearing their names called, the Jedi and Sith walk in to the grav-car meant to take them to the shuttle launch pad. "So any details on the planet we are heading to?"

"Not many actually" She tries to remember what the Masters said about the planet in the briefing. "All they said to the Jedi was 'bring us peace' along with a set of co-ordinates on the edge of Republic space..."

_So this random planet gets the help of the Jedi, yet my people did not get anything at all, _he complains mentally. "Very well. Sounds like a trap though... Think about it, We did not get the name of the species, or the name of the planet. All we got is that they are at war." He adds to himself, _and their plea sounds more like asking for a mercy killing..._

Jedi Apprentice, but soon to be knighted, Kymari tilts her head to the left in thought, her brown hair falling down on that side. "good point. Guess we should have sabers at the... Oh right the Council did not want me bringing my weapon."

"Because they want blood on my hands so they can finally have a good reason for killing me." Elias guesses aloud.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic." She tries to cheer up the dark soul sitting in the spot across from her.

"No I call it realistic, did you see even half of the glares that flew at me during my walks through the temple? Oh that and more than a few hands slipping to the hilt of their lightsabers." Elias shakes his in disbelief. "Let's bite the blaster. The next time I set foot in the temple, I am dead."

"Now that I think about the situation you are right. They aren't as willing to accept other beliefs as they claim." Raru taps her chin in thought, her head lies against her right shoulder as she looks out the trasparisteel on her right to admire Coruscant's skyline.

The Sith smirks slightly, _That pilot-droid hasn't been paying us any mind at all._ The transport craft reaches its destination and departs after it's payment is given.

After Elias finishes stretching, he makes his way to the spacecraft assigned for their joint mission. "Well, this is it?"

"If you're looking for the Icarus, then yep she don't look like much but hey she'll beat the poodoo out of an ship whose pilot is stupid enough to stand in her way. I'm Fyra Tarven" The female pilot walks out of the vessel slugging a wrench over her shoulders. "So you are Elias Kaiin and Raru Kymari right?" she asks making sure.

"Oh sorry I forgot my name tag. Yeah I am Elias" He confirms with a nod.

"Last time I checked Raru was the name given to me" the soon to be Jedi Knight nods her confirmation.

"Great. Now all we need is that Mandalorian." Fyra mentions the final member of the group who has not shown up yet.

"Wait, what Mandalorian?" Elias asks blandly.

"Oh you don't know?" the pilot asks with a quizzical expression, "There was a Mandalorian assigned to this mission as well. His names Marec Kote."

"Did I hear my name?" a young man, wearing the Shocktrooper variant of the Mandalorian armour, saunters over. His red armour gleaming in the light. The kama, reaching down to the top of his boots, no doubt hides a legion of weapons. Resting on his shoulder is his very thoroughly customized heavy repeating blaster. He has modified it to have greater accuracy and greater distance, though he lowered the rate of fire. "Well let's get this party started!"

_Oh great a trigger happy Mando'a, just what this 'peace' mission needs... _Elias almost face palms at the lack of foresight on the part of the Jedi.

"So who is leading this doomed 'peace' mission again?" the Mando'a asks, with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused by the current group.

"Not me" Elias mutters, his thoughts fill with doubts about the sanity of the Jedi Council _Seriously? Who sends a Mandalorian to a peace talk?! I mean, really come on!_

However Raru steps up, undaunted by the possibility of failure. "I will lead for now, after all we are not here to blow stuff up first. Diplomacy first blasting is a last resort."

The four of them enter the beater of a spacecraft. Fyra takes her seat as the captain. Raru takes the Navigator's seat, having at least a little experience navigating. Elias takes a seat behind her. The Mando'a sits across from him.

"Fair enough, fair enough," the Child of Mandalore replies, reclines in his seat and lays his blaster against the wall of the ship. "We might last a week with a good leader."

"That Raru is pessimism." Elias points out Marec's attitude, noting the difference between the two of them.

"Knock it off, I need to focus on navigating this thing." Raru demands silence from the rest of the crew.

"Yes dictator." Elias replies, leaning back in his seat and closing his eye's for a bit. A vision plays out before him. two distinct paths show themselves to him, but he hears only silence. The first path plays out like so.

A smoking and decimated battle field littered haphazardly with corpses, except this covers the entire world. Not a thing moves except with a twitch in its death. An entire planet wiped out with him standing over it and his comrades dead at his feet as well.

The second differs and advances like so.

A planet and it's people ring out in harmony and his associates stand with him watching the world in its peace. He glides his eyes open, _Well we all know how this song and dance will go._ "We there yet?" he asks rhetorically just to annoy the navigator.

"Actually yes we are." Raru replies keeping her temper in check. The vessel enters the atmosphere of the planet, signaled by the orangish glow surrounding the bow of the vessel. The landing gears deploy and they land where the space traffic controller tells them to land.

Raru, Elias and Marec exit the vessel. Fyra stays on board, "Yeah I got some maintenance to do and besides, I don't know of how much use I'd be in a diplomatic setting..."

"Very well, Fyra we'll leave you to it then." Raru nods at the pilot and engineer of the ship. As they step out into the alien environment the vibrant colours and wildlife astounds the three offworlders, standing on the landing pad.

"Welcome to our humble world. Come our leaders wish to speak with you immediately." The transparisteel-like humanoid being that greeted them very clearly emphasizes the immediately part of the sentence.

The three humans (Or two humans and one demi-demon if you count the Mandalorian as non-human) walk into the massive main hall area of the base. The roof looms over them a hundred floors straight up. All the people they pass by are as clear as transparisteel.

"Welcome Raru of the Jedi Order, soon to be knighted we hear. Elias, the last remaining Sentinel of Eshrym (1). And Marec, Child of Mandalore (2), to the home of the Sekkari (3)."

"I have two questions. What exactly are these wars we have heard about? And how do you know about Eshrym and her Sentinels?" Elias asks, thrown off slightly by the use of his title of Sentinel.

"Our people are split in two... No matter what, our current society will die." The leader clearly states "However we fight over what do about this. Half of us are willing create a means for our rebirth, known as Seed pods. We would place a certain amount of our life forms into each pod, program how to make our tech into the database and deploy it on another planet."

"I hear a but coming…" Elias mutters

"However, our recent attempts have not responded to our calls..." a different member of the assembled leaders. "Our people face their doom here or at the hands of the metal ones. SO your job is to either force the people to agree with this policy or to convince them that you could find a planet where the Seed pods can deploy and live in peace."

_Oh so that's why the Jedi insisted Marec come along... Marec and I get to fight, Raru plays diplomat and Fyra gets our ship fixed. _Elias smiles _this might not be such a bad first mission._

"As for Eshrym and her Sentinels, well we had an ally in Sanghelios(4). Before her destruction of course." The Sekkari leader informs and amends.

The doors behind the trio blast in as battle droids pour into the main "None of you plastics move or we will shoot!" the battle droid orders.

To be continued...

(A./n.): So you have a guest, of all people, to thank for getting me off my tail and actually writing this for now. So If you like the story (Or feel the burning urge to burn it to the ground) then please drop a review (Though for Pete's sake tell me why you are burning it to the ground so I can improve on it). I might get the next chapter done quicker...

So Eshrym is the native's name for Elias' homeworld before her destruction. And is also a reference to a certain series of modern video games, through the native's name for the planet (Sanghelios). Humans were the secondary species of this planet and they were not willing to accept CIS control. The natives, however, willingly accepted the conquerors of the human in habitants. I will say this: this story is NOT a crossover, I am just tying a few things together.

Sekkari is a reference to Stargate: Atlantis. I will explain, later in the story, why they are appearing so long before their thousand years are set to begin. Like I said before: this story will NOT become a crossover. I do have plans, though, for using Elias and Raru in a crossover just not this story.

I do know a bit of Mando'a so expect a few good rants from Marec.

Sentinels are the guardians of Eshrym, trained to defend and preserve their way of life. Elias is the last of these guardians, so he preserves a lot of their customs in his day-to-day life by following their customs.


	3. Chapter 3

Peace and Cake are Lies Chapter Three

(A/N): It seems you guys spoiled me with reviews so here is the next chapter!

The Mandalorian gunman casts a baleful glare back at the droids. "You know, I'd think that no matter where you are in the know galaxy barging in like that would be considered kinda rude." Leveling his T-21 light repeating blaster at the droids, "Oh did I forget to mention this? I increased the cooling capacity to allow for more continuous firing." He smirks leveling the first thirty of the droids as if they are nothing. "Uh, you guys might want to clear this hall you might be caught in the crossfire." He casually addresses the Sekkari.

The natives shrug. "Why should we do a mercenary says? He's paid to do everything."

"Ha ha," Marec laughs sarcastically. "As a girlfriend of mine said, 'If I got paid to fight I'd be a billionaire'." He chuckles as he remembers "I am boracyk (1), meaning penniless. I don't make a penny no matter how hard I fight." He pauses to check to see if the Sekkari have left yet "Gar di'kutla adeta... (2) I told you to get a move on!"

The Sekkari shrug again walking gracefully out the doors towards the back of the building, "I still don't see why we should listen to the metal man."

"No I am just wearing a suit of armour" The Mando'a smirks and charges forward at the droids having discarded his blaster rifle for two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, again custom modified. "Let's get this party started, Beskar'ad (3)!" spinning the blaster rapidly, he starts shooting and taking down droids left and right. As if in a dance, he spins on his heels. With his back to the droids, he blasts the two droids one on his left and right with a series of simultaneous shots. Turning again, he kneels facing the droids firing haphazardly, the trench coat like armour flowing with the erratic movements of the fight. Seeing his pistols were close to overheating, he activated the custom feature he had requested to be added. "Bralov (4)!" he shouts as the heat generated by constantly firing bolts condenses into a beam. One beam from each of the two blasters charge. He aims the two cannons and releases the blasts, reducing the remaining droids into a pile of smoking bolts. Smirking broadly, he strides slowly and deliberately to where he left his rifle and picks it up again. "Now THAT is how you take out battle droids."

Elias claps at the display of skill "And you managed to keep your head on your shoulders without the helmet" the Sith smirks, "You might make it out of here alive..."

"Oh please I made it through my training in one piece." The black haired Mandalorian smiles "This is nothing."

Elias raises an eyebrow, and approaches the soldier "You might have made through that. But consider this fact, that" he points at the mangled droids "was a taste of their forces. A vanguard. Next they will send in an arm what would happen if this becomes something?"

"I'll have you to help deal with it." The Mando'a shrugs "Two force sensitives will make this all run smoothly."

"And what if we are killed?" Elias challenges.

"Then I will have died first." The young man asserts.

"A-hem! Let's get a move on we need to find the base that launched that attack" Raru speaks up, walking past the other two out the door.

"Go keep her safe. Remember?" Marec suggests.

"Remember what?" Elias asks confused.

"I don't have my Lightsaber." Raru states.

"Huh? Why?" Elias asks, closing his eyes in concentration. He sees the area around him as a desolate graveyard. He snaps his eyes open looking around seeing all the people alive. Yet not a sound from the whole area reaches his ears. _Something tells me they do not communicate through thoughts... _his mind races to find an explanation. _So first, I see a graveyard around me... Then I do not hear a thing... But then why could I hear them in the main hall yet not out here?... Selective hearing? No I don't thinks so... A Force illusion maybe? _

"Hey Elias you have been turning about in a circle for a while now, what is it?" Raru asks concern filling her tone. "You might be a Sith, but I still might need you to block a few stray blaster bolts

"I am thinking..." He stop turning and opens his eyes to see Raru waving a hand. "Raru close your eyes and tell me what you see." Seeing her confused expression, he urges her on "Don't just stand there! Close your eyes."

"Gah what was that a vision of the future?" She asks thinking it was the future.

"No more rather a view of what is really here." Elias deduces, snapping his fingers "look right there those two are talking right? Well then why can't we hear them?"

"Maybe it's a telepathic communication." Raru guesses.

"Then tell me this," Elias asks of the brown-haired woman Jedi, brow furrowed curiously. "Why are their mouths moving? Marec, see if you get a thermal scan of the city."

"Alright," he puts on his helmet and looks around "Four life signs detected, but that is you, Fyra, her and myself. None of these things are alive..."

"It was the Force. It was trying to tell us something." Elias explains.

Marec shrugs thinking the theory was good but something crosses his mind that he almost forgot. "Wait though I am not force sensitive. How is it effecting me?"

"The amount of energy here could make anything see these things. The only question I have is what is causing this disturbance." As he finishes talking the bright and cheerful world of the Sekkari drains of life replaced by the graveyard Elias witnessed. "Uh oh, with that amount of energy one could... Bantha fodder." A skeleton rises from the nearby rubble and stumbles towards the group. Raru reaches down and finds her Lightsaber on her hip.

"Huh? I thought I had to leave this on Coruscant. Oh well," she activates the emerald blade.

"Are well all seeing this?" Marec asks mostly rhetorically but some part of it is for the sake of his sanity. As thousands more of these skeletons rise from the rubble stumbling and shrieking, trying to get at the three of them.

_Those Sekkari were Force ghosts... They returned to their bodies creating these revenants. _Elias deduces "We need to get to Fyra, she could be in a lot of trouble right now."

Marec hails the Icarus over the comlink "Fyra how are you doing?"

"These things are trying to kill me! How do you think I am doing?!" she asks sarcastically.

Marec orders, "Just hang on, Elias, Raru and I are on our way to you."

"Hey I thought she was in charge." Elias argues motioning back at Raru. "The Jedi did make her the leader."

"If you don't notice, I did not cause this. So if anyone is to blame for this it's you Elias." Raru blames the Sith.

"My fault?" Elias asks in disbelief "Oh great first I was guilty of every single crime possible, now THIS gets blamed on me?"

"Yep, it's your fault for triggering this sudden change." Raru continues, "If you had kept your mouth shut, then we would have had no clue."

"Well you two can stand there arguing like an old married couple" Marec jokes and smirks at their reactions. "But I am going to help Fyra. Stand aside."

Elias and Raru stand there for a moment trying to think of a comeback. "He has a point, Raru." He concedes, through gritted teeth, one point to the Mando'ad "We should get moving."

Raru sighs, the tension slips from the atmosphere "Sorry for the argument. I should watch my comments." The odd ball group of characters r slowly advances towards the Icarus taking out any creature foolish enough to get in their way. Elias witnesses Fyra swing a vibro-wrench using it like a hammer. Setting his feet on the landing pad, an epiphany strikes Elias. "I know what our mission is, Marec if you mind could you turn your sensors to pick up force energy?" Elias questions.

"Do I like shooting things? Of course! In fact, Mandalorian sensors naturally pick up force energy sources. Long history, don't ask right now."

"Look for a large concentration of energy." The Sith suggests, "I have an idea. Something is causing this disturbance; I have a theory as to what. And don't worry I know your culture's past with the Jedi."

After scanning the planet's surface, the Mandalorian turns to the Jedi and Sith. "Well I found several sources but this one dwarfs the rest." He brings up the image of a mountain, "the greatest centre of the Force's energy is right there. Why? What are you thinking?"

"What I am thinking is of little concern now. What I know is of more importance." He turns to Raru, "In those caves is what's causing this. I can't go in there." He pauses "My affinity for destruction automatically forbids my entrance. One who is pure in thought and heart. That is what I am not."

Raru breathes in deeply, "Alright just get me back the real Elias."

"Huh?" Elias mutters, _I am not fake! How strange was I acting?_

"You are acting very strange." Raru mentions. "I'll go down and see what I can do."

"Hand it." Elias demands holding out his hand.

"What?"Raru asks

"The Jedi said make sure she goes without her Lightsaber. The Force ghosts in that cave need to know that you are not a threat." Elias informs, "I am a threat for using the dark side. He a threat for being Mandalorian. No offense intended. And she can't use the Force so they might kill her on sight."

"If being a Mandalorian makes me a threat, then I won't take any offense." Marec informs. "I'd take pride that even ghosts fear me!"

"Yeah I wouldn't know what to tell them anyways." Fyra admits humbly.

"We'll wait outside for you." Marec informs.

"Stay strong Raru. May the Force be with you." Elias encourages her. He closes his eyes and enters a meditative state his breathing drop and his heart beat almost stops. He feels Raru's fear through the Force. _I will help you through this and support you. Even to your death, since you saved me from my demise. _Elias whispers to her through the Force. _Be calm, still your heart and stand up straight. Now face these challenges. _He feels her stop leaning on his force presence.

A reply rings through the force_ Thank you Elias. You saved me, I will never forget that. _He breathes out and looks up and around

"You ok there, Vode (5)?" Kote asks the raven-haired Sith.

"Yes." Elias replies. "Just helping Raru."

Fyra looks at him kind of funny "Who are you and what did you do with Elias?"

"Ha ha ha." Elias laughs sarcastically. "I have always been myself." He enters a meditative state this time focusing on Raru's actions and sees a foggy version as if he was looking through a thick pane of transparisteel.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Perfect Jedi Raru." The version in front of her radiates wrath, rage, and hatred he has never sensed before. "See Raru what betrayal can do to someone?" he motions towards himself "I have become the Emperor! Darth Vrel-jon (6). It seems you have come to meet your fate."

"No you are not real. The REAL Elias would not become you."

"How do you know that? He has always been a Sith Lord."

"I trust him." Raru states

"Then you are a fool." the doppelganger shrugs "Why should I care about you anyway? Its your funeral not mine."

"You don't know what he is like." she holds her ground. "And your last sentence proves it

"You think I don't, Raru?" The apparition laughs maniacally. "It is only a matter of time before he turns his back on the Republic."

"You know what? I have had enough of your Bantha Fodder." Raru spits out "Be gone you spirit." She orders. The fake Elias crumbles away into dust.

As the thing dies and vanishes it manages one last line, "Just wait and see. The future is already written."

"Oh I will but your future will never come." She counters. "Good riddance." Raru walks through the door into the next chamber seeing Marec surrounded by piles of credits and a gold crown on his head. The dead bodies of Elias and Fyra lay at his feet.

"Not that I mind the look, but this is really out of character for me." He pauses to glance down his accessorized appearance "Why I'd slap you if I had a solid hand that is." He reaches down and shows a single credit to the Jedi. "Such a pretty coin, maybe betraying them was a good thing. After all if I did not I would not have gotten such a pretty penny."

"Well were the real Marec here, he'd blast you down to Bantha Fodder then call you a fool and a coward." Raru informs.

"True, true. But still you can't trust him any more than Elias." He informs as he fades away to dust. "The next chamber will be MUCH more difficult to deal with."

"I will face it with the strength of my allies at my back." Raru levels her head and walks into the next section.

"Well bout time ya made it here. Oh what oldie? Not here to play?" a Dark version of herself challenges "Like the décor?" she motions around the room. The ceiling looms over her head reaching certainly a good klick straight up. Adorning this distance are the corpses of the Jedi Order, the senate and last of all her friends. Hundreds of bodies hang from the walls. Some still are twitching in the last agonizing moments of their lives. "Behold the fate of you and your friends!"

To be continued!

(A./N.): He he he! ANOTHER EVILE CLIFF-HANGER MWHAHAHAHAAHAAAA! *cough, cough, sputter, sputter* A-hem on a more serious note: the numbers in brackets are next to a phrase or word that will need translation. So (1) boracyk means more between jobs than penniless. Though it could be implied that because you are between jobs that you are penniless. Number two Gar di'kutla adeta "You stupid people" 'nough said. #3 Beskar'ad literally meaning 'child of iron' meaning battledroids, or Clankers to you clones. [4] 'Bralov' lit. success I mean it more in the context of 'Jackpot!' from DMC1-4. {5} Vrel-jon, literally vessel of destruction or wrath in Elias' native tongue.

Also, I have put some thought into this and soon I will allow OC (Original Character) submissions. I will release the form for the information I need probably in the next chapter and the contact method as well.

"Until next time, PEACE IS A LIE out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Peace and cake are lies! Chapter Four

Raru stares in disbelief, "What? How? Why?"

"Tut tut, so many questions..." the Dark Jedi lookalike of Raru chides "The Senate deemed Elias to much of a risk to keep around, so when he was taken as a hostage they did not send anyone to help." The yellow eyes flash for a moment "Then the Jedi back them up, forbidding you from helping him." She smiles malignantly. "Your desire to help your friends drove you down the path to the Dark Side! Once you gave into the Darkness, look at the wonders that happened. The Senate and the Jedi can't disagree on anything."

"I am not like you at all. I won't become you ever or at all." Raru denies.

"That might have worked on the other two illusions, but that won't effect me. know why?" she taunts "Because I AM you! You can deny me all you want, but that changes nothing you know the darkness in your heart. I will always exist."

"No" a third voice answers. "Her denial might not work, but her friends can provide proof that she is not like you at all"

"You lie! There is no way to effect me! I am a part of her"

"Then allow me to escort you out" Raru focuses her energy inwards focusing on purging the darkness out. her first attempt fails

"See? You are too weak to flush me out! The Dark Side will always be a part of you."

The third voice speaks from seemingly nowhere, Elias walks out from the wall in a ghost form "She might be weak but I am not. Remember Raru I can help you." he pauses to think for a moment. "This will sound like madness but it is the only way to be rid of this chain. You will need to use a Dark Side method to remove her."

Raru looks at him like he is mad. "How could that possibly work?"

"Look at me I am at peace, You can achieve peace using this method. Repeat after me, 'Peace is a lie there is only passion'." Elias suggests.

"I am a Jedi not a Sith." Raru raises an eyebrow.

"There is no light or dark side. There is only the Force" Elias counters. "The terms Light Side and Dark Side are applied depending on how you use the Force. Once your chains are broken you can choose to stay and only use the light side. I am not trying to make you into a Sith here." Elias mentions.

Raru closes her eye and focuses. She sees in her mind a dark chain wrapped around her. She focuses all of her force energy available on breaking that chain. After about thirty second of focusing the chain starts to crack in places. Soon the whole chain shatters. She slowly slides her eyes open. "You know you really need to learn to follow instructions." Elias mutters "Well I am out of time for now, I did my part." This ghostly form of Elias vanishes.

"Well time to face the Sekkari." She muses as she walks into the next room the sight of it is breath taking. Huge crystal radiating the Force are imbedded into the walls casting an eerie glow around the cavern.

"Who are you?" a plastic voice questions her. "Why have you come to the Sanctuary of the Sekkari."

"To bring you peace," She feels a nudge from the force, turns to her left and walks into the next room. A schematic pops up from a hologram projector. _Wait are those the force centers that Marec detected?_

"Indeed they are." The Sekkari behind her informs. "We can communicate through the force and thoughts but there is also the option of talking aloud."

"I see. So each of these spots are like this one?"

"Yes. We managed to get enough of the people into the Seed carriers. But some were consumed by the Darkness and became those monsters you fought earlier." The being pauses "Our leader was consumed as well so even though we managed to get to the carries none of them could be launched. Since I am only the hologram of a Sekkari, I can't launch these pods. So I ask of you, Jedi Apprentice Raru Kymari, launch our fleet to the stars and free us. Give us peace."

"Very well where are the controls for ignition?" Raru asks.

"It was worth a shot…" the Sekkari hologram looks t the floor downcast before snapping its head up "Wait. You are actually willing to help us?"

"Of course! I am a Jedi, it is my job to help you ." Raru assures. "Now point me to the ignition controls"

"Thank you Jedi." The Sekkari bows and walks towards an ancient control panel. "This button is for launching the shuttles."

Raru primes the engines and opens the silos and press the ignition button launching the Sekkari seed pods to the stars never to be seen again for centuries.

Instantly the restless dead collapse their souls released from the evil that held them in existence. Raru walks out of the chamber only to see the Icarus right there, _Huh it seems the test caverns were only an illusion..._

"Good to see you again in the land of the living, Raru!" Elias jokes. He flips in the air above his hands his Lightsaber. He smirks as she collapse from the strain that cave put on her. "Time to fly out of here, eh?"

"Yes indeed." She confirms before slumping over and falling asleep in her chair. The ship takes off and flies into the void of space toward the nearest hyperspace route. Upon reaching the route, the ship enter hyperspace. Elias studies the elaborately wrap handle of the Lightsaber. He recalls the difficulty in wrapping the ribbon of cloth around the handle. _Even with the force it took me AGES to finally get it down. _

(A/n: Warning: Flashback approaching!)

_Flashback_

"_No you need to wrap it like so." the instructor informs the class. "Remember the tighter you make the knots and the closer to the centre the knots are, the more defined the diamonds will look on the final product._

_Elias focuses on trying to make the knots as tight and neat as possible And then prompty messes up "oh great."_

End flashback

Elias laughs mentally in memory of his younger self trying to wrap the hilt of his lightsaber's hilt like the Katana used by the army of his planet. _He he he good old days. Before my idiot brother ran off, joined the Jedi and got himself killed. _Elias walks off to find a pack of rations. Having found one and prepared the food he mows down on it and eats like he hasn't seen food in ages. He walks back to his seat and joins Raru and Marec in a nap.

"We are approaching Coruscant, Raru." Fyra wakes the apprentice from her nap.

"Thanks for the heads up Fyra." she sits up an rubs her eyes a bit.

Marec stretches his arm wide and yawns "Man we really could use some sleeping quarters on this beauty."

"Well I couldn't afford the extensions to allow for sleeping quarters..." Fyra rubs her eyes and yawns a bit.

"Fyra take a nap why don't you? the rest of us slept for a bit now it is your turn" Elias also walks up hearing the exchange. The craft lands on a landing pad not far from the Jedi Temple. A small speeder flies by and picks the four up and takes them to the Entrance of the Temple. Fyra looks absolutely exhausted. Marec holds himself upright despite any exhaustion he might have.

A golden protocol droid greets the group "Hello! I am C-3PO human cyborg relations. How may I be of service?"

"Well you can show the pilot there to her quarters she has missed a lot of sleep due to her being the pilot on our mission." Raru recommends before walking into the elevator practically dragging Elias after her.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he asks having been released from her iron grip.

"Reporting time." She casually replies. Walking into the High Council, they notice all the Jedi masters are assembled in the room at once, a rarity for this time of war.

"Welcome Jedi Apprentice Raru and Elias. I offer you congratulations on the success of your mission to Sekkari." Mace Windu congratulates the Apprentice.

"Offer you the title Jedi knight, this council does. Accept it do you?" Yoda question.

"Yes I accept the rank of Jedi knight."she holds her back up straight.

"And what to say have you, Sith Lord, hmm?" Yoda turns to the other new person.

"Nah I am not changing my stance." He turns down the offer.

"Pshaw he'll be Jedi before he knows it!" Raru guesses.

"I would not be so quick to change." Elias counters.

"Regardless, you realize you have to lead an army of clones now?" Obi-wan questions

"Actually I have an idea, give us a squad of like two to four clones." Elias strategizes. "Allow us to fill the ranks of our squad with non-clones. This way we get a broader range of skills and abilities outside of what the clones are taught. I don't want to just be on the frontlines, that and the Icarus is crowded enough."

"We could refurbish it and expand it to allow for more. How much bigger are you expecting ?"

"Big enough to hold ten to twenty people." Elias explains "That way if our group expands we will have plenty of space."

"Very well you are both dismissed. And Elias, stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir" Elias mock salutes and walks over to the elevator. Seeing the protocol droid still standing there Elias calls out "Yo bright gold and shiny! Where are the sleeping quarters?"

"Oh right this way sir!" C-3PO directs him to his quarters unchanged from when he left.

"Thank you." Elias closes the door and lies down on his sleeping mat and falls asleep. In his dream his envisions a galaxy completely at war. The Jedi temple reduced to rubble Raru dead he feels in the force. The force takes him back a bit in time a legion of clones march up steps to an unknown place. It could be the Jedi temple, it could be the Senate. Until it actually happens he won't know.

A young man holding a green Lightsaber and wearing dark robes fights a menacing figure with nothing more than a mask. The dark side cascades off this figure, though this cascade is nothing compared to the other presence of the dark side in that room. The Emperor no doubt. Though the face is hidden by the cowl covering the Sith's face with shadows. The figure draws back his hood to reveal a face well-known to the Republic.

His eyes snap open with the knowledge that a well-respected member of society might be the Emperor. Elias rises from his mat and looks out the window. _The Jedi won't believe me, they'll interpret it as an attempt to get him killed._ The city bustles with activity despite how early in the day it is. He turns and picks up his weapon and readies himself for the day.

He almost walks into Raru walking out into the hallway "Sorry." He apologizes.

"Its nothing," Raru accepts his apology, "Anyways it is time to inspect the soldiers the Republic has gathered for us."

To be continued...

(A./N.): As promised here is the character enrolment sheet

{Name}:

=Race=:

(Age):

[Rank]

|Goals|:

/Allegiance/: (ie: Republic, CIS, Self)

\Description\:

-_Death_- (If applicable):

Send it to me a PM or if that is not an option leave it in a review

I hope to see at least five characters. Clones are allowed but like I said in the story two to four clones will be used. I'll add my own characters if I don't get any from you awesome people. If you like the story please review and leave a character (or two maybe!). I'll be expecting a few characters.


End file.
